


Just a little bit

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i hate writing smut so youre welcome), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Corny, Freshman Louis, M/M, Math, Oh wait, Older Harry, Pointless, Senior Harry, Shy Louis, Top Harry, Very american, Younger Louis, boring i guess, bottom louis is life btw, harry is nice, idk what else to tag, im just getting off hiatus so dont judge, louis is adorable, not really a plot just loads of older harry and younger louis, okay thats enough tagging, pretty much this fic is just harry being super sweet to a super cute louis, rimming (yummy), the other boys are seniors too, there is smut, they fall in love and blah blah blah, very fast paced??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a freshman and Harry takes a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK!!! miss me?? probably not lol. wooooo so this is my new fic and its super shitty but im just getting off my hiatus so i promise that my future fics will be loads better. Thank you to my beautiful kayla for being my beta even tho she has loads of better things to do. Oh its my senior year (THANK GOD) so this is were i got the idea from. That's all i have to say.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry smiles as he leans against his locker, with his leg bent and foot on the metal as he half listens to his friends ramble on about their summer break. It's Harry's senior year and he couldn't be happier; he finally can get out of this place, go to college, and become the dentist he always dreamed to be.  
  
Okay not _always_ , but it's a damn good job and Harry wants it.  
  
The green eyed boy scans the hallways, watching as the bored juniors and sophomores walk past him and towards their new class, and the small new freshman who are lost as they search for their own class. It's the first day, of course, and Harry has a study hall first period so he can go in late if he pleases, which is why he's decided to watch the old and new students of his school. Also, his friends want to bother him with facts about their fun break while Harry worked every day trying to save money for college.  
  
He hates his job.  
  
"Harry," someone says and Harry's head snaps away from two new freshman who are whispering and pointing at their schedules and towards his three friends, who are all staring at him with bored eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks and turns towards them. Zayn, a tan, dark-haired boy, rolls his eyes at Harry and so does Liam, a brunet, brown-eyed teddy bear, all while Niall, blond hair, blue eyes, and full bred Irish, just chuckles at him.  
  
 _Typical._  
  
"We asked when you have lunch," Liam yawns. Harry agrees: it's too early.  
  
"Oh, 5th period," He already remembered his schedule, after having told everyone he knows about it in hopes they might share a class with him.  
  
"Sweet, so do we," Niall gestures to the other two boys just as the starting bell rings. "Guess we'll see you there." Niall rushes out quickly before breaking away from the small group and up the closest staircase. Liam and Zayn nod to Harry before walking off down the hall together towards their first class. Harry sighs, continuing to stand against the wall and watch the few leftover students who are panicking to get to their class before it's too late.  
  
He feels bad for them, but he also secretly enjoys it.  
  
About five minutes pass and Harry is still against the locker even though no one is left in the hallway besides him. He decides his fun is over and with a breath Harry pushes off the wall, just as someone comes rushing past him. They bump into Harry's side and the boy, Harry notices, stumbles forward but stops himself from falling on the ground by catching himself on the wall.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Harry admits and the _tiny_ boy just nods his golden brown, feathered head and starts to walk away in the original direction he was headed. Harry sighs and turns the other way, but stops when he hears the little sniff and sob coming from behind him. He knows it's the small boy and with a quick pivot, Harry finds himself beside the boy once more. "You okay?" Harry places a hand on the small boy’s shoulder.  
  
He's about a foot smaller than Harry, with thin arms and chest, but his thighs are yummy and Harry wonders if he could have those around his head. Harry looks the boy up and down; grey Vans, rolled up black jeans - which show off the best ass in the world, no joke - and a nice blue t-shirt that just looks adorable on him.  
  
The small boy, Harry decides is a freshman, raises his head slowly and Harry's eyes widen at the stunning beauty just coming from this boy. His eyes are a piercing blue filled with tears, he has black rimmed glasses that bring out the eyes even more, and Harry wants to take a picture. His face is flawless with a cute button nose and lips Harry kind of wants to touch. His golden hair has been swept over the boy’s forehead, hanging up above his eyes. His skin is tanner and smooth looking. Overall Harry thinks he's standing in front of the prettiest person alive.  
  
He is.  
  
"No," A soft sad voice says. It's a magical sound that Harry wants to save to his iPod and listen on repeat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asks, lowering slightly so he can look in the small boy’s eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know where my class is," He sounds terrified and a few tears fall from his eyes, but the boy is quick to wipe them off.  
  
"Let me see your schedule," Harry smiles and the boy hands Harry a piece of paper that the older boy didn't even see him holding. Harry skims it quickly, noting this boy is a freshman and his name is Louis Tomlinson.  
  
 _Louis_ , could it be anymore perfect?  
  
"Well, Louis," Harry smiles and the boy is watching him with wide teary eyes. "Looks like you have English first with Mrs. G, correct?" He already knows the answer but Louis nods frantically at him. "Well then, let's get you to class." Harry straightens up as he hands Louis back his schedule, the small boy straining his neck to look up at Harry. And he's small, even small for a freshman.  
  
Harry starts to walk, gesturing Louis to follow and the boy is directly beside him. Louis tries his best to keep up with Harry's long strides, making him bump into Harry's side repeatedly. Harry turns a couple times and walks up a staircase before he stops outside of his old freshman teacher’s door.  
  
"Here we are," Harry smiles widely and Louis looks at Harry with tear stained checks. Harry bends down again and takes his sleeves, wiping off the freshman’s face like a mother does to a child. When Harry is down, he stands up and notices the new found blush across Louis' cheeks.  
  
"Thank you," Louis whispers and holds onto the straps of his book bag.  
  
"No problem, Louis. I'm here to help," Harry chuckles at him as he opens the door to the classroom and pokes his head in. "Mrs. G!" He shouts, earning looks from the students and his old teacher.  
  
"Harry!" A middle aged woman shouts back. "Glad to see that you will still visit me even though you're a big bad senior now." Both Harry and her laugh.  
  
"Well I didn't come just to visit; I was helping someone find their class since this school is a maze," Harry smiles at her and opens the door wider, gesturing for the wide-eyed Louis to go in.  
  
"Oh you must be Louis," Mrs. G says and Louis blushes and nods slowly. "Well your seat is right over there," she points to the one next to him. "Thank you for bringing him Harry."  
  
"Anytime, Mrs. G," He tell her and looks over at Louis who has taken his seat. "Have a good first day Louis." He smiles and the boy nods at him as he walks out and towards his own class.  
  
*  
  
"School lunch is always shit," Niall says as he shoves another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Yet you eat it anyways," Harry bites his apple with a smirk because he knows he is right.  
  
"You're an ass," Zayn tells Harry, who just shrugs and takes another bite of his apple.  
  
The conversation changes and Harry lets his eyes wander around the lunch room, watching the new and old students search for a place to sit, some already sitting and enjoying their lunch. By the door to the lunch room, though, is a small boy holding a brown paper bag with a terrified look of his face. _Louis_. Harry immediately pushes his chair back and stands up. He ignores his friends’ confusion as he walks over to the small _adorable_ freshman from this morning.  
  
"Hey," Harry smiles and shoves his hands into his pockets as Louis looks at him with big blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," Louis squeaks out.  
  
"Do you," Harry licks his lips, "Do you need a place to sit?" Harry asks, suddenly nervous around this beautiful human.  
  
"Oh, I-" Louis takes a breath and looks down at his dirty shoes as he nods his head, his pretty golden hair moving.  
  
"Come sit with me," Harry smiles at Louis, but the small boy doesn't look up to see it.  
  
"Okay," Louis whispers and Harry turns and leads Louis back to the table with his friends.  
  
"You can sit here," Harry points to the seat next to his own and Louis sits in slowly. Harry sits next to him and looks over at his friends’ puzzled faces. "This is Louis," He tells them.  
  
"Louis this is Niall, Zayn, and Liam." Harry points to each boy respectively, who all smile at him.  
  
"Hi," Louis whispers as he takes his sandwich out of his bag. The boys just shrug and continue their conversation, but Harry decides not to join in and make Louis feel more welcomed.  
  
"How has your day been so far?" Harry asks Louis, who is rubbing his hands along his thighs.  
  
"Good I guess," Louis whispers.  
  
"Do you like your classes?" Louis nods. "Do you have a lot of friends in your classes?" Harry takes a bite of his apple as Louis takes one out of his sandwich.  
  
"Well I don't even have friends to begin with so," Louis trails off quietly and takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly.  
  
"We are your friends," Zayn interrupts, and that's the first time Harry saw Louis smile.  
  
*  
  
"I'm Ms. O'Connor and this is my leadership assistant, Harry Styles," The young teacher says, pointing to Harry who, lounging in the chair behind her desk, waves at the class of freshman and maybe two sophomores. "This class is Algebra 1, now let's take roll." Harry looks around the room as each student is called and it's towards the end of the list when he can't help but smile. "Louis Tomlinson?"  
  
"Here," His soft angelic, magical, beautiful, tasteful, delightful -- and other good adjectives you can think of -- answers. Harry's head snaps towards _that_ voice to see Louis starting down at his desk, his hands in his lap, with his hair hanging in front of his flawless, stunning face.  
  
"Okay," Ms. O' Conner says once she is done will roll call. "During this course we will-" Harry tunes the rest out, having took this course his own freshman year already knows what they are to do, plus Louis is just too breathtaking not to look at.  
  
Harry doesn't know what's gotten into him, drooling over someone who is three years younger than him, but there's something about Louis, _a lot_ actually, that makes Harry want to hold the boy close and _never_ let him go. Maybe even glue Louis to his side so he can't leave. Or Harry could just chain him to his bed and fuck Louis' tight little hole until the younger boy is whimpering and begging for release and then-.  
  
"Harry?" Ms. O'Connor calls, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks, biting his bottom lip as he tries to think of dead puppies to get rid of his semi. Horrible, but it works.  
  
"We are going to go around the room and you are to introduce yourself and say what you did over the summer. Why don't you start?" She asks her student assistant.  
  
"Of course Ms. O," He smiles at her as he stretches his legs out and leans further back in his chair. "I'm Harry Styles, I'm a senior and this summer I spent working at the bakery on 5th Street."  
  
"Excellent," The teacher claps her hands together before pointing to the student closest to her, "You start." It takes about ten minutes before it is Louis' turn, and Harry switches his position to him sitting on the edge of his chair, his elbows resting on his knees, as he listens intensely to the freshman.  
  
"H-hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis glances up at the students looking at him, "I'm a freshman and this summer I went to the London Eye." Louis breathes out.  
  
"Everyone's been there," A snotty girl sneers and Louis lowers his head until Harry can't see his face anymore.  
  
"I haven't," Harry speaks up, the girl glares at him. He looks over at Louis who is smiling at him as they move to the next student.  
  
*  
  
They finish out the first week of school with a movie night at Niall's house. They invited Louis along, but he seemed so nervous when they asked him and Harry thinks he might not come, even though Harry _really_ wants him to.  
  
"I vote for _Happy Feet_ ," Niall shouts as from the kitchen.  
  
"I think we should watch _Scary Movie_ ," Liam says as he takes his drink from Niall's hand.  
  
"Why do we have to watch a comedy? Can't we watch _The Blind Side_ or something?" Zayn says from the seat beside Harry.  
  
"It's my house, so it's Happy Feet," Niall argues as he plops down next to Liam on the love seat.  
  
"What about you Harry?" Liam asks, making Harry look away from the door and towards his old friend.  
  
"I really don't care," Harry tells them before he looks back over at the door, hoping that it will open and Louis will come walking through with his tight clothes and nervous smile.  
  
"Well that settles it," Niall pushes himself off the couch and to the movie rack, "We are watching _Happy Feet_." Liam and Zayn groan as Niall puts the movie in and takes his spot next to Harry, the other side of Harry just a cold cushion that he wishes Louis was sitting on. Once the movie starts to play Harry gives up on watching the door and focuses on the movie, all with the thought that Louis might show up.  
  
He doesn't.  
  
*  
"Hey, why didn't you come to the movie night at Niall's?" Harry asks the small boy on Monday. They're in Algebra and they have a sub today, so Harry slid into the seat next to Louis as soon as he stepped in.  
  
"Oh," Louis looks down at his desk before looking up at Harry. "I just kind of felt like, um, like I was intruding," He whispers and Harry is shocked at the boy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asks loudly, gaining glares from Louis' fellow freshman.  
  
"It's just, you guys have been friends since, forever, and you just meet me but it's your guys’ thing," Louis explains, turning towards Harry.  
  
"That's a bullshit answer Louis. Listen this week it's at my house, on Thursday and I want you to come," Harry smiles.  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry," Louis bites his lip; his soft looking lips that Harry thinks about too much, especially in the shower but, no one needs to know that.  
  
"I'll let you pick out the movie," Harry offers and Louis smiles at him – _fucking beautiful smile_ \-- and nods his head.  
  
"I guess I can come."  
  
*  
  
Thursday comes soon enough, and Harry has already ordered the pizzas. So far, all the boys except Louis have made it and are already lounging on Harry's couches.  
  
"Why haven't you boys started the movie yet?" Anne, Harry's mother, asks when she notices that all the boys have been here for twenty minutes with no movie playing.  
  
"We are waiting for Louis." Harry tells her, glancing out the window with worry.  
  
"Harry's in love with Louis," Zayn announces and Harry looks away from the window to throw a pillow at Zayn -- missing -- and looks back outside.  
  
"Am not," Harry snaps.  
  
"Are too. You texted me from the second the bell rang at school to an hour ago about which outfit Louis would like better on you," Zayn says as he grabs another piece of pizza.  
  
"I was only asking you becau- he's here," Harry cuts himself short as he dashes out of his seat and towards the front door, flinging it open to see Louis getting out of a tan car. He's wearing tight black jeans and a loose, black tank top that looks _way_ too big on him. Harry doesn't think about how nice Louis would look wearing one of Harry's shirts.  
  
Harry smiles brightly when Louis spots him, walking around the car and up Harry's front pathway.  
  
"Text me when you're done!" A woman, probably Louis' mum from the looks of her and Louis' resemblance, shouts out the window before driving away.  
  
"Hi," Louis says once he reaches Harry.  
  
"You came!" Harry says excitedly, causing Louis to blush a beautiful read tint to his tan cheeks. "Let's go inside, I got pizza and the boys are waiting for you to pick the movie out," Harry tells him as he guides him -- with his big hand on Louis' small lower back -- inside.  
  
Louis picks out _Back to the Future_ and sits next to Harry on the couch. Halfway through the movie though, Louis slowly moves downwards, his head against the arm rest and his legs curled against him. He's so tiny like that, just proves to Harry just how small and delicate this beautiful flower is. Yeah a flower, someone who is always beautiful but it takes some sunlight and time before they will open up and show their beautiful beauty that's on the inside.  
  
One day Harry will get to see the inside of Louis. (Pun half intended)  
  
*  
  
"...Harry and I will be around if you have any questions," Ms. O'Connor tells her class as they begin their tests, loads of kids raising their hands and asking questions, Harry helping them the best he can. It isn't until Harry is done helping some boy who smells like too much Axe, does Louis raise his hand.  
  
And Harry practically runs to Louis' desk.  
  
"Hey," Harry breaths out as he kneels down so he level with the beauty.  
  
"I'm so lost Harry. I don't know any of this and I'm going to fail and-" Louis rushes out, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"No, listen; Louis you're okay," He tells him, placing his hand over Louis' small shaking one. "Which ones don't you understand?" Louis points to half of the second page. Harry looks up to see Ms. O'Connor facing away from him as she helps another student. Good. "Okay this is what you do..." Harry starts, telling Louis step by step how to solve the problem and doing the problems for him.  
  
The bell rings and Harry is still beside Louis whispering the answers to him meanwhile his knees are cramped up. He doesn't care though; he's going to help Louis.  
  
"Okay time’s up, everyone turn your tests in," Ms. O'Connor says as Harry whispers the last two answers to Louis, who writes them down with a shaky hand.  
  
"Perfect," Harry tells him as he stands up, knees cracking. Louis runs his test up to Ms. O'Connor before grabbing his stuff and running out of the classroom. "Louis!" Harry calls after him, throwing his bag over his shoulder and chasing the boy who is waiting for him in the hallway.  
  
Harry approaches him quickly and doesn't expect Louis to wrap him into a hug. Harry dribbles back in shock as he hugs the boy back- _so tiny_.  
  
"Thank you." Louis smiles when he pulls away and Harry tells him it's not a problem as they walk down the hallway together.  
  
*  
  
"So, Harry," Zayn starts, "When are you going to ask Louis out?" Harry nearly spits his water out. "I mean you've been fawning over him for three months."  
  
"Shut up Zayn he could come in any minute." Harry growls.  
  
"We all know Louis stays ten minutes later for art," Niall points out, Liam and Zayn nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"So when are you going to ask him out?" Liam asks, elbows on the table and leaning in as if Harry's going to revile a big secret or break out into song, you never know. Harry sighs as he answers their question.  
  
"I want too but I don't think he's ready for it so I'm going to wait a bit longer." Harry earns groans from the three boys and Louis is walking into the lunch room stopping the conversation as is.  
  
But yeah, Harry doesn't want to wait.  
  
*  
  
"That's for offering to help me with my homework," Louis tells Harry, two weeks later, as he slips his Vans off at Harry's front door, the shoes laying next to Harry's and looking so small and cute next to them.  
  
Harry wonders if that's what Louis looks like next to Harry.  
  
"No problem," Harry coughs out as he leads Louis upstairs. "You can take that off you know." Harry gestures to Louis’ winter coat and the boy just shrugs as they walk into Harry's bedroom, plain white walls, dark blue bed in the center, brown desk in the corner, and a dresser beside it. "Like it?" Harry spreads his arms with a smirk.  
  
"It's cute," Louis admits as he sits down at Harry's desk chair, Harry on the bed.  
  
"Come over here," Harry pats the spot next to him, but Louis ignores him as he takes off his pea coat, hanging it on the chair.  
  
"So I don't understand factors," Louis pulls out his math book and notebook from his backpack and lays it over Harry's desk. "And the homework was all factors and I just don't get them." Louis puts his pencil between his teeth and looks over at the senior who is not staring at Louis' lips -- not one bit.  
  
"I would love to help you," Harry glances down at Louis' lips again. "But you need to come over here if you want my help," Harry smirks.  
  
"Oh," Louis looks at Harry's bed, then at his things, and then towards Harry. "I mean, I guess so," Louis whispers as if he's talking to himself. He gathers his things and timidly sits with his legs underneath him in the spot next to Harry. And Harry totally doesn't think about how he wants to lay a naked Louis out on his bed and do numerous things to his beautiful, fuckable body.  
  
"So what don't you understand?" Harry asks, scooting closer to the boy so their thighs are touching.  
  
"E-everything," Louis stutters out, his face turning red as Harry leans impossibly closer.  
  
"Hmm, okay where do you want to start?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, wondering why he suddenly is coming on to the small boy, but now, with Louis in his bed, he really can't help it or his growing semi.  
  
"Here," Louis points to the first problem and shivers as Harry breathes on him.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Harry whispers and Louis turns his head, looking up at Harry with his blue eyes hiding behind his golden fringe.  
  
"W-what?" Louis looks at him and Harry has lost all control as he leans closer to Louis until their breath meet.  
  
"You're the prettiest person ever," Harry whispers, staring down at Louis' lips and moving so that he's directly in front of Louis' with their knees pressed together.  
  
"Oh, um-"  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Harry presses his forehead against Louis', the small boy breathing fast, and his whole face bright red as he nods his head very slightly. But it's enough for Harry to cup Louis ' face and lean forward, connecting his own lips to Louis' thin ones. Both boys melt into the kiss, Louis moving his shaky hands up to around Harry's neck.  
  
Harry feels like heaven; feels like he belongs here with this boy in his arms. They're different in so many ways but Harry couldn’t care less because when it's meant to be it's meant to be -- corny but Harry just really likes kissing Louis.  
  
They pull away slowly, Harry placing their foreheads together again. "I really like you," Harry whispers to Louis who blushes an even darker red.  
  
"I like you too," Louis mumbles out.  
  
"Good because I'd cry if you didn't," Louis giggles at that. "So, I know this is forward and fast but will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course," Louis smiles at him and Harry doesn't hesitate to connect their lips again.  
  
*  
  
"Hey babe," Harry sneaks up behind Louis who jumps in his chair, causing Harry to chuckle at him. They had been dating for two weeks; the other boys freaked out when Harry told them but, besides that, it's pretty damn good.  
  
"You scared me," Louis places his hand over his heart.  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry crouches down so he's level with Louis' desk. "You get your factor test back today." Harry taps on Louis' desk quietly.  
  
"I know I'm nervous, maybe I should have spent more time studying," Louis rushes out, the nerves filling his body.  
  
"Hey you probably did great. Plus what's so wrong with a little mouth to mouth during your study session?" Harry teases him causing the freshman to turn the familiar bright red. Louis doesn't get to reply because Ms. O'Connor enters and starts the class by handing back their tests.  
  
Louis gets an A and he's not complaining. Not one bit.  
  
*  
  
"Happy Birthday!" The boys shout as the enter Louis' home with Chinese food, presents, and cake. Louis blushes and mumbles a ‘thank you’, letting them all in as they make their way to Louis' living room.  
  
"Happy birthday babe," Harry kisses his cheek and walks to the living room with Louis, the other boys already spread out and digging into their food.  
  
"Where's your mum?" Niall asks, halfway through his rice.  
  
"Oh she has to work late tonight," Louis responds, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Well that sucks, it's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"And his birthday," Liam growls at Niall. They eat their food and soon, all his presents are opened: a book from Liam, a beanie from Zayn, a sweater from Niall, and the _Back to the Future_ series from Harry. He thanks them all, putting the first one in as they sing and eat ate.  
  
"How was your birthday?" Harry asks later, the boys long gone and Harry snuggled up with Louis on the couch.  
  
"It was pretty good," Louis admits, half in the conversation, half watching the second movie.  
  
"Pretty good? No you deserve the best," Harry smiles. "What will make it the best?"  
  
"A kiss?" Louis asks bravely. Harry doesn't even think as he makes Louis' birthday the best.  
  
*  
  
Harry is leaning against the lockers as Louis gets his books from his own when a senior, Jessica the dance captain, approaches them.  
  
"Hey Harry," She says as if they are best friends -- they're not. "I hear you're dating a freshman; is that true?"  
  
"Yeah it is," Harry crosses his arms over his chest and nods to Louis, who is red with nerves.  
  
"Oh," She bites her lip and looks around, "Well good for you in finding someone." She tells him with a sincere smile and walks off.  
  
"That was strange," Harry notes and Louis nods in agreement before they start on their way to Algebra. "Anyways I applied for Yale yesterday."  
  
"You did!?" Louis turns to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah I did," Harry rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.  
  
"Why didn't you text me?" Louis asks and it's the first time Harry ever seen him be confident.  
  
"I didn't think you would care," Harry admits and Louis' face turns into a frown.  
  
"Of course I care. Y-you're my boyfriend."  
  
"Even after I graduate?" Harry's hand is sweaty from where it grips Louis'. He's nervous because they never really talked about the future.  
  
"Of course," Louis whispers and Harry feels a weight lift off his shoulder as he leans down to kiss the freshman.  
  
*  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry flops onto the bed next to Louis.  
  
"A book," Louis replies not taking his eyes off his page.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell," Harry smirks, "Anyways, I was wondering if you want to make out?" Harry asks, Louis blushing a deep red.  
  
"O-oh so you just come over here to make out?" Louis asks worriedly.  
  
"Hm," Harry sits up so he's kneeling beside Louis. "I came over here to look at your pretty face, but then I saw your lips," Harry doesn't finish because he's attaching his lips against Louis'. The smaller boy lets his book fall to his side as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. It's getting hot in Louis' room, well, maybe it's not, but Harry is getting hot in his _tight_ clothes. "Babe," Harry mumbles against Louis' lips as his hand lowers to right above Louis' bum.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis breaths out, moving so he's kneeling like Harry is.  
  
"Can we," Harry pulls back to look into a breathless Louis' eyes. "Can we get off?" He asks Louis, they haven't done anything yet; the farthest they've gone is making out because Harry didn't want to push Louis. He knows the boy is still young and he won't fuck him -- right now -- but fuck; Harry is _hard_.  
  
"I um-"  
  
"Only if you want to," Harry is shocked when Louis blushes red and nods his head. Harry slowly pushes on Louis' shoulder until the boy is laying flat on his bed with Harry hovering over top of him. "Gonna make you feel good." Harry pecks his lips, his large hands slipping underneath Louis' shirt and pushing it up and off of him. "Perfect," Harry whispers, leaning down to kiss from Louis' neck to his belly, moving his hands to grip Louis' hips. "Stunning," Harry mumbles out as he attaches his mouth next to Louis' belly button, he licks and sucks and bites and when he pulls away a bruise is already forming.  
  
"H-Harry,” Louis' voice cracks and Harry is over his face in an instant, studying the crying boy.  
  
"Are you okay babe? Talk to me," Harry takes Louis' cheeks in his hands. "Lou?" He pecks his little nose.  
  
"You're just- I'm just overwhelmed" Louis cries out.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Louis shakes his head. "What do you need baby? Tell me what you need," Harry kisses his forehead, wiping away Louis' falling tears with his thumb.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"What hurts?!" Harry asks, terrified now. Louis just nods his head down as best as he can with Harry holding his face, it takes a second for Harry to realize what he is talking about. "I'll take care of you." The older boy pecks Louis' forehead once more before scooting down, unbuttoning the smaller boy’s pants and slowly pulling them down. His boxers are still on as Harry takes off his own clothes, leaving him fully naked.  
  
"Harry," Louis has stopped crying now and is looks at – well, he's looking at Harry's very hard and very big cock.  
  
"Don't worry babe, today is all about my favorite freshman," Harry places a hand over Louis' bulge and palms it slowly, Louis' head and eyes rolling backwards. "Beautiful." Harry kisses over the love bite he made on Louis' stomach before he ceases his hand and pulls down Louis' boxers.  
  
Harry takes a breath as he sees that Louis is already leaking precum and it's then when Harry remembers that it's his first time with someone other than himself. Louis looks down at Harry as the older man bends the boy’s knees and spreads them apart.  
  
"You okay?" he asks, "This okay?" Louis nods. "Good. Just tell me if we need to stop." Another nod, "I'm going to eat you out now." Harry kisses the inside of Louis' thick thigh, making the boy shiver. Harry reaches up to where Louis' hand is gripping the sheets beside him and links their fingers together, trying to calm the boy. When Harry looks at Louis' hole, it's just as beautiful as the rest of him; a pretty pink color and just waiting for Harry’s tongue.  
  
Harry doesn't wait any longer to stick his tongue out and lick a long stripe across Louis' hole.  
  
"Oh my god!" Louis nearly shouts and Harry looks up to see that Louis has throw his arm over his eyes and is breathing heavily. Harry grins as he licks another stripe, and another and another -- all earning the same reaction from the boy laid out in front of him.  
  
Harry decides to stop teasing his boyfriend and once his tongue is inside, all Harry can think about is the heat surrounding his tongue and just how overall wonderful it feels to be inside of Louis. It takes Harry a few seconds before he finds the boy’s prostate, knowing he does when he earns a loud moan, and Harry can't thank the hospital enough for letting Jay work late.  
  
Harry thrusts his tongue in and out quickly, sometimes licking over the spit-covered hole. Louis is just constantly moaning the loudest and most high pitched moans. They're beautiful, just like the rest of Louis and they are also making Harry extremely hard.  
  
"I-I-" Louis stutters out between moans, but it's enough for Harry to know that the small boy is going to come. Harry takes his free hand and starts to quickly pump himself to the view of Louis, the taste of his hole and the _musical_ moans. "Ah, Harry!" Louis moans, louder than before -- if possible -- and comes onto his smooth stomach, completely untouched. Harry closes his eyes and, a few seconds later, is coming into his hand, crawling up and pulling a breathless Louis into his side.  
  
"That was fucking fantastic," The green eyed boy kisses his forehead, "Proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," Louis whispers, "Thank you, thank you, thanks," He mumbles out, eyes closed.  
  
"Anything for you," Harry brushes a piece of hair off Louis' sweaty forehead.  
  
"Oh, do you need to get off?" Louis asks, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Nope. I got off to you," Harry whispers the last part, and if Louis wasn't too tired he would have shivered too. Louis doesn't reply because he's falling asleep in Harry's arms with come covering them both.  
  
*  
  
"You fucked!" Zayn shouts across the lunch table.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yells back looking around to see if anyone heard Zayn.  
  
"Did he bottom?" Niall asks, earning a strange look from Liam.  
  
"Did he what?" Liam asks and Harry is staring to regret telling them how he and Louis did something sexual.  
  
"Bottom, as in he was the one getting fucked," Niall tells Liam who just looks more confused, Niall takes notice and explains further. "Harry's dick goes into Louis' asshole; therefore making Harry the top and Louis the bottom."  
  
"Oh!" Liam looks at Harry. "Louis is _totally_ a bottom." Liam says; Harry really wants to slam his head against a wall.  
  
"So you fucked?" Zayn butts in.  
  
"No, I just got him off," Harry tells them, praying that this conversation will end before Louis arrives.  
  
"How?" Niall asks; him and Liam leaning across the table to hear him better.  
  
"Um," Harry rubs the back of his neck, "I ate him out." He mumbles and Niall and Liam shout as the fall backwards into their chairs.  
  
"I told you he was a bottom!" Niall shouts louder than ever and, this time, students stare at the four seniors.  
  
"So did he do anything in return?" Zayn says, the only sane friend at this table.  
  
"Well I got off to... well him, and so, yeah, I got myself off but it was really good."  
  
Their conversation ends there because Louis arrives, but that doesn't stop Niall and Liam from making the word bottom somehow fit in their sentences.  
  
*  
  
"I got accepted!" Harry shouts into the phone.  
  
"Really? Oh my god, congratulations Harry!" Louis smiles into the phone. "I knew you would."  
  
"That you did, babe," Harry bites his lip. "I love you."  
  
"Did you just say you love me?" Louis whispers. Harry nods, but remembers they’re on the phone, so he replies with a quiet yeah. "You told me you love me _over the phone_?"  
  
"That I did do," Harry chuckles and Louis giggles on the other end.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay if I tell you I love you, then."  
  
"Perfectly okay response."  
  
"Good, because I love you, Harry."  
  
"And I love you, Louis," Harry bites his lip, trying to hold now the growing smile.  
  
*  
  
"Check your answers when you finish and turn in your test to Harry," Ms. O'Connor says and all the students begin their final test in Algebra and  Louis looks at Harry, who winks at him, before beginning his test.  
  
He doesn't ask for any help and ends up being the last one to turn it in, Harry looking it over quickly and smiling at Louis, before the boy returns to his seat.  
  
"Alrighty," Ms. O'Connor claps her hands together. "Enjoy your weekend. I will hand you back your tests on Monday."  
  
*  
  
"You can't see the tests Harry. I know you want to see Louis' but you must wait until I hand it out," Ms. O'Connor tells him. He huffs out a breath before plopping down in his seat as she starts class. When she finally passes back the test about five minutes later (but to Harry it felt like years) Harry has his eyes glued on Louis, who is staring at the exam with a blank face.  
  
It take Louis forty five seconds to look up at Harry with wide eyes, Harry is instantly by his side. A 97% is written at the top of the paper, a 97%, an A, a passing grade. Louis grins at Harry who just kisses the boy and tells him how proud he is.  
  
"Thank you for being my teacher," Louis whispers.  
  
"Thank you for being my student," Harry chuckles deeply.  
  
He plans to frame that exam.  
  
*  
  
"And now, the graduating class of 2015," The principal starts to read down the list of students, Harry clapping along from his seat towards the back. It's finally time for him to ditch this place, go to college, and become a dentist. "Niall Horan," He calls out. Harry stands up and shouts loudly for his friend. The senior looks up at the stands to see his beautiful tiny boyfriend stilling on the bleachers with a smile and Harry's shirt -- he very much does look good in Harry's clothes.  
  
The principal reads on and on, Harry shouting obnoxiously for Zayn and Liam, and before he knows it, Harry is standing on the side of the stage waiting for his own name to be called. He takes a glance up at Louis, who is grinning brightly and holding up a camera that's pointed at Harry.  
  
"Harry Styles," The green eyed boy smiles as he shakes the teachers’ hands and takes his diploma from the principal himself. When he's toward the end of the stage and thrusts his diploma towards Louis, who snaps another picture. When the ceremony finishes, Harry runs towards his lifelong friends and hugs them deeply.  
  
"I'll miss you boys." He tells them, wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"We’re still having movie night, right?" Niall laughs out, Liam nods at him.  
  
"We will have movie night until we die," Zayn grins.  
  
"Am I still invited to it, or is it only high school graduates?" Louis squeaks out from Harry's side; the older man takes him in for a hug.  
  
"Always invited," Harry tells him, the boys fake cooing at them.  
  
"Good," They pull back and Harry leans down for a kiss. "Hm, I love you," Louis mumbles into his mouth.  
  
"Love you," Harry mumbles back, taking the cap in his hand and sticking it on Louis' own head -- _soon_ , Harry thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> how bad?


End file.
